


The foothold

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Augustus Luthor, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When he was eight years old Augustus knew exactly what he wanted his first purchase to be





	The foothold

The first thing that Augustus wanted to buy on his own was not even for him. He had been eight years old and he had just suffered his first defeat to his father. All the hard work he had put in since he had been six years old he had watched his father swoop in and dismantle it all.

It had been expected he had even planned for it. His brother had warned him but he had not planned for his father to catch all his various trails and devour everything that he had put into motion. He had not cried. He had felt a bit empty after all his hard word had been dismantled in a matter of moments.

He had felt admiration bloom right afterwards. That and love because his Father was smart. His father was one the most powerful men in the world and he was the son of that powerful man.

He had been planning for attempt two when he knew exactly what he wanted to do and what he wanted to buy. Not for his sake although he would enjoy it. He wanted to give it to his father. For such a busy man his father found time to find Augustus and spend time with him. Tell him stories of the past and blend lessons into them.

Kon was usually there as well. Augustus knew that while their secondary parents were different, his elder brother was his ally in whatever Augustus wanted to do. He had grown up knowing Kon forever.

He had always been there. From the moment that Augustus had begun to walk to when he had set his eyes on their inheritance. To be a Luthor, one had to be strong enough. Nothing was handed to Luthors. Even though they did not have to, the point of being a Luthor was that you fought for it.

That was a lesson that Augustus had understood first. Has father had worked to be where he was. Even though he had been rich already. He could have coasted along but he had not and he had changed the world. His name was remembered. His full name forever immortalized.

As a Luthor, he knew that he had something to offer but if he wanted to do anything worthy he had to get it on his own. With his own skills and his own money. The world could and would think what they liked. They would say what they wanted. Luthors knew the truth and those that faced them understood that.

When he was eight years old the first thing that Augustus wanted to buy with his own money was the Daily Planet. The first person that he grew to hate was Lois Lane. His plan to own the Daily Planet began the day that the article and campaign began by his father.

The people that Augustus grew to resent after Lois Lane was the members of the Justice League but more importantly Superman for not stopping Lois Lane.

Fresh from his loss to his father Augustus watched the newscasters in silence and began his plan.

X

At sixteen he came to own the Daily Planet and everything connected to it. Along the way he delivered a scathing slap to Wayne Industries and that had been amusing. Still it had been a long eight years to get here.

Augustus rode the elevator in silence. His various bodyguards were with him. Three were loaned to him from his overprotective father and brother. Never mind, Augustus liked Charity and Loona. He counted the floors at the elevator rode up.

It had been so hard to remain silent all these years. So hard to pretend that he was not coming for them. These eight years he had managed only because he knew that when he had them he was going to run them into the ground strangling them and milking them the entire way.

There was no escape for any of them. The surprise hostile takeover had been slow. He had done it on his own after his loss to his father. His father had snatched up all his shells so he had to fight from the very beginning but that had been a lesson in itself.

Because he had to start over the way he had, Augustus had been so careful and that was why Wayne had never caught on. No one had caught on that Augustus had been moving behind the scenes all this time secretly.

The various people that had sold their shares and never said a word. When you had your hand on someone’s weakness it was easy to exploit it.

He had been so close to his goal for years but it had been difficult to take his time. Especially as his father’s goals had shifted and Lois had gone rabid on all things Luthor. Why she couldn’t focus on past Luthors Augustus had no idea but the woman had serious balls to target his father when her boyfriend lived because of his Dad’s kindness.

The elevator slid open smoothly and Augustus adjusted his hair slightly as he and his team stepped out. Mercy was already waiting as she had gone up first. Clear up any unsightly surprises. He watched the surprise grow at the sight of him. He completely understood.

They had seen Mercy and expected to see his father. Instead it was the redhaired very quiet sixteen year old son that had stepped out ready for business. The entire team were flanked behind the editor as though that could protect them from what was coming. How cute…all of them missing a few and noticeably Clark Kent.

But not Lois. She had an unlit cigarette in her fingers and her gaze darted back and forth. From Augustus’s team to Mercy to her editor and then back again. White was not going to save anyone however and especially not Lois. Augustus had plans to run this stupid thing into the ground choking the life out of it with every single step. He hoped someone tried to stop him. He wished they would try. He had many nasty surprises waiting for them.

“It’s nice to see everyone is up to speed.” He smiled as Loona passed him the briefcase. “I know that this institution has been enjoying running about like a dog with untreated rabies.” He purred. “Biting whoever it pleases and occasionally remembering that it is an institution that keeps the bigger people in check.” He smiled. “But try to think of me as a Vet. Hopefully I can help cure this… aging institution.” He met Lois’s gaze and smiled. Did they think Lex Luthor named his children on a whim? This was going to be fun… for him.


End file.
